Hidden in the darkness
by Castles in the sky
Summary: This is Kai's journal, about the terrible life he suffered in the Abbey. Rated R for violence, sex and swearing. This is my first Fic, so please R
1. First Page

Hidden in the Darkness  
  
Summary: Kai's journal, that tells of the terrible past he suffered in the Abbey, under the care of Voltaire and Boris.  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own it, so dont sue me. Im sure you've seen these disclaimers enough to believe me.  
  
A/N: This is my first fan fic, so please be patient with me. If I get reviews from this first chapter, I'll continue. Also, I think Kai is 15/16 in the first series of Beyblade, and the journal ends there.   
  
1st July, 1993. 5.50pm. My chamber.  
  
I'm shaking, I can feel it. Boris' backhand slap across my cheek is still sore. He told me I was a little f**k, I needed to be punished. I can't bring myself to write down the swear words he said to me. My back is sore still, from the whiplashes forced upon my back. If I struggle, it is worse. If I cry out in pain and sorrow, it is worse. If I beg for forgiveness, it is worse. I'm beginning to see a pattern.   
  
The gaurds are calling for us, dinner is ready. The disgusting scraps of leftover meat more like. I must go. If I do not, I will be punished, - again.   
  
10.20pm. The Library.  
  
I'm hiding out in my corner, and trying to write the horrendous things of torture that happens here. I have only been here since the 29th of June, and already I am learning the cruelty that goes on here. I heard stifled screams coming from the fifth floor earlier. They tell me that corperal punishment is the only way we will learn to become the best bladers there is. I had better go back now. I will update tomorrow.  
  
2nd July, 1993. 7.15am. Breakfast Hall.  
  
Okay, so maybe the beds here aren't the softest in the world. But I can cope. Scraps for breakfast again. I do have a friend though. His name is Tala, and he has the wildest red hair imaginable. (A/N: This is the Tala from the T.V series.) We have training after breakfast, and we've got to practise our launching techniques. I don't think I'm going to like this much.   
  
5.10pm. My Chamber  
  
I am sweating to hell. I practised and practised and practised. I have dinner after this, and then more training. I seriously don't like this. Correction, I seriously hate this. They are extremely strict with their expectations. A kid who was a row across from me collasped from dehydration, and was dragged away to his certain death. I myself have a pounding headache.   
  
10.50pm. My Chamber  
  
Tala introduced me to a cool new area! It's where all the gay guys hang out and snog. One came up to me and just pressed his lips onto mine. After a little battle for dominance, I let him explore my mouth with his toungue, and he found every little bit of my mouth. I hung there from 6.00 to 8.00pm, until the guards chucked us out. We agreed to meet again tomorrow night. Maybe things won't be too bad here.   
  
Okay, so It was a bit short, but I'm short on time. I decided that you're going to get a second chapter anyway, 'cause I feel like it. Please review! 


	2. Page Two

Hidden In The Darkness  
  
Disclaimer: I told you before, - I don't own it!  
  
Gothic: Okay people, I'm back! Told you there'd be a 2nd chapter!  
  
Kai: But you only posted the first chapter today.  
  
Gothic: I wrote that chapter yesterday. If I can get a chapter a day up, I'll be fine.  
  
Kai: *sulks* Fine, get on with the ficcie then. Oh, and for all of you who don't know, 'karova', is Russian for 'cow'.   
  
4th July, 1993. 6.05am. My Chamber.  
  
Okay, my back is killing me. We have to exercise in the courtyards today, and I'm only just finished in the bathroom. Being up at 5.30am is difficult, but I can cope. I have to share the little bathroom with this evil little guy next door to me, called Ian. He has a huge nose, and says he's been called a 'midget Russian' all his life. (A/N: Does Ian remind you of anyone yet??!!) Oh dammit, the guards are calling for our scraps and I'm not ready yet.  
  
8.24am.  
  
Ouch, I got beaten and whipped for being late. They literally ripped the shirt off my back, and slashed that whip in a straight cut across my back. It took all my will power to prevent myself from crying out too loudly. Then they punched me in the stomach, winding me, and shoved my head back across the wall. There's still blood in my hair, and I have a killer headache. They also bent my arm right back, and caused painful spasms to shoot up and down it.   
  
  
  
5.30pm. The Library.  
  
Back in my little corner again. I snuck some extra scraps at lunch, and hid them. I'm secretly eating them out of the way from the world. My own little world is nice. Uh oh, Boris is coming my way.  
  
6.10pm. Strange Little Cell With The Leaky Pipe.  
  
Oh man did I muck things up! Boris caught me with my little 'scraps,' and dragged me away. He locked me up down here in this little cell, and told me to wait until the right punishmenrt came to me. Isn't being locked away in this cell bad enough? He hit me enough times, and there's this 'pipe' that drips water as if it were a shower. I hope this whole 'punishment thing will end soon.   
  
11.20pm, Still In The Strange Little Cell With The Leaky Pipe  
  
I am literally shaking, and there's blood dripping all over the page. Boris came, and well, he wrenched the door open, and dragged me forewards. Then he dropped his hands to my belt, and began to undo it. Eventually, he had my entire bottom half naked, and he shoved me back. He bent down, and began to lick my manhood. Then, without any lubricant, he entered a finger. Then, a second. It hurt a lot, especially as he hadn't used any lubricant. A third, and then a fourth finger was entered. He pulled back. Then he molested me. (A/N; Sorry I don't 'describe' the actual molesting. I'm not too good at sex scenes yet!) It hurt all the time, and I couldn't help but whimper in pain. Then, he pulled away, and back-hand slapped me across the cheek. He told me I would be allowed out of there in the morning. He slammed the cage door shut, and I was left there, alone and frightened of the man, as the shock of what had just happened to me sunk in.   
  
10th July, 1993. 5.10am. Back In The Cell Again.  
  
I did it again. I apparently 'back-chatted' to a guard, when I actually did nothing, and got locked up in here again. Boris has been and gone, molesting me on the way, and I'm absolutley starving. They don't feed you down here, and I've only just been compelled to write in here again. I've been to the 'karova' corner again, thats the corner where all the guys hang out and snog each other. I snogged at least 10 guys, and had lots of fun exploring their eagerly playful mouths. It's getting cold sitting in here under a 'shower' of freezing cold water. I swear it's the same water they use to flush the toilets with, cause the water stinks to hell.   
  
10.35pm. Back In My Chamber.  
  
Just said hi to Tala, and annoyed the Midget Russian next-door. This is getting really frustrating having to share with him. I'm hoping that I'll get moved to the higher rankees next week. For anyone that might be reading this, and are certain to receive a painful death later, I'll explain the rankees. There are different levels of ability in the Abbey, no matter how hard you train us. So, we are placed into groups depending on our ability level. The best don't have half as much training as the lowest group, and there are 5 different rankees altogether. I'm at the third rankee at the moment. I hope to get to the second at least next Wednesday. Meanwhile, I got out of the Cell at 6.30pm, and then had to go and have dinner before we actually got a free hour from training. Everybody was shocked, but you still have to use the hour to battle other members of the Abbey. It was rumoured that Grandfather (Voltaire) was in a good mood. Man is that ever the shock of the century.  
  
13th July, 1993. 1.45pm Lunch Hall  
  
Finally! I got to put an entry in at lunch! Yes, they do allow the odd scrap, and a drink of pond water for 'lunch'. At 2.00pm we have to get straight back to training, and I'm on mental Concentration this afternoon. Mental Concentration is where they shove all the crap about 'never losing a battle' and 'use your strengths against the enemy.' Sometimes, they even tell us that 'power is the only key to success'. Yeech.  
  
6.30pm Library.  
  
I'm bored now. Been and had all the crap shoved in my brain, and am now reading up on the history of Russia. I'm currently reading about the Russian Revolution. I wonder if Anastasia ever did survive. The Bolshviks sure were a tough group of guys.   
  
10.55pm. My Chamber. In Bed.  
  
Screams, screams, screams, screams. screams, screams,screams...WILL THEY JUST SHUT UP??!!  
  
12.34am. Still In Bed.  
  
Finally, they shut up. Maybe I can sleep now. I gotta be up at 5.30am you know, don't those screaming babies know that??  
  
14th July, 1993 7.12am The Breakfast Hall.  
  
I barely slept last night cause of the sobs flooding down the hallways. The walls can sometimes be very thin, and voices echo a lot. The baby's sobs and moans could be heard winging their way down the other end of the corridors until 3.45am, and the corridors can be as long as 29 football pitches.   
  
4.35pm. Break. In Library.   
  
I'm still tired, and Boris pinned me down to have a licking fest earlier. Man this really sucks. I might not update for a while.  
  
8.12pm. My Chamber.  
  
Okay so I will update. I have a huge cut from my elbow to my wrist and it stings like hell. Can't they aim their blades properly? I have to practise that tomorrow, and I can't with this huge stinging cut half way down my arm. Man is my attitude turning sour or what?  
  
Gothic: So there you have it. The 2nd chapter. It's a bit longer this time.  
  
Kai: I thought you'd never end the torture.  
  
Gothic: Where's Rei anyway? I need himto help me write the next chapter.  
  
Rei: Um, Rei's not here right now....Please leave a message....  
  
Gothic: Please R&R!! I will have the next chappie up soon! I am doing this in between school work and my computer time. 


End file.
